baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Artimis Grimshaw
Hello Artimis, about Glitterdust description, Invisible enemies are allowed to save to avoid being revealed or unable to become invisible again, the original description is not accurate, it sounds like those effects are none-save-able, so EE changed it:to the following This spell creates a cloud of glittering golden particles within the area of effect. All enemies in the area must roll a successful Saving Throw vs. Spell or be blinded (-4 penalty to attack rolls and Armor Class) for 4 rounds. In addition, all enemies who fail their Saving Throw are covered by the dust, which cannot be removed and continues to sparkle until it fades, thus revealing invisible creatures. The dust fades in 4 rounds Which is more accurate so imo should replace the original. Glad to hear you're having fun editing wikia site :-) yeah reading spell descriptions while editing is a pleasant way to improve game knowledge, after all, having fun is all game is about :-) Hi Artimis, I just noticed http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Quarter_Staffs is empty, but I don't know how to edit the page to make it look like this: http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Katanas do you know how? Hi Artimis, I finally figured how to "edit" the category page, the trick is: we need to do it in reverse way, that is click "Add Category" found at the end of an article, type what category we want to add, comfirm, then this page will show up on the category page :-) Anyways, the previous Quarterstaff link is unused, this http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Quarterstaffs is genuine. Alright mate I got it, I was wondering how to do it compact, thanks! Hello Artimis, I'm wondering why the spell descriptions are different in our games, take Creeping Doom for example, "When the caster utters the spell Creeping Doom, he calls forth a horde of venomous biting and stinging arachnids, insects, and myriapods. This carpet-like mass swarms over a large area, spreading to all creatures within 30 feet of the target. Invisibility is no protection. For the duration of the spell, those affected fight with a -2 penalty to attack rolls and armor class. In addition, each round, the victims suffer 2d6 points of damage from insect bites, have a 100% chance of spell failure, and must make saving throws vs. death at -2 or run away in fear. If a successful save vs. breath at -6 is made, the target manages to avoid most of the swarm, reducing damage from bites by half and completely negating the spell failure penalty." This is what I see in my game, I'm running BGIIEE v2.3673, with SCS but I don't remember checking any spell alteration options, strange... Oh, and the spell description shown in game will check the caster's gender, so I think we should leave "he/she", "him/her" etc. there instead of just "he" or "him", what do you think? Hello Artimis, I checked my Adventure guide, Creep Doom is -2 indeed, interesting, now I have two different descriptions :-D which should I refer to? Maybe there’re other mods affecting it I’m not aware of, or maybe Beamdog changed it in their patches? What’s your game version Artimis? Just found another, it’s Find Familiar, in wikia, Quasit is Hp12, AC4, MR15%, THAC015 and 2APR for 1D3 damage, while mine is hp24, ac2, mr25%, thac013 and 3apr for 1d6 damage. In fact, not only Quasit, all other familiars are “upgraded” versions and they stay true to the descriptions in actual gameplay. Strange indeed. Well consider the fact that BG is a video game and there’re so many female characters in it, I still think it's best to do it in “he/she” way, “them” will require too many revisions to call it “In-game description” anymore. I actually like using female characters, some guys do, and I’m sure female players too will be happy to see a lot of “she” in this game, which is why Beamdog make it happen. I have emailed Gamebanshee a query whether I could use their SoD guide to fuel BGwikia but I haven’t received any responses yet, maybe it's because their server is offline while they’re reconstructing the site, or maybe they just choose to ignore me. Anyway, I’m gonna try again after they’re back online, wish me luck :-) I like your photos Arimis, I really do, they make our universal fanbase vivid and fun to look at, I didn’t mean a slight opposition to your edit, we all have different opinions but the same interest and the same goal, that’s why we volunteer to spend our time edit, discuss, make BG wikia better than ever, we all love Baldur’s Gate. Islandking (talk) 17:07, April 24, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi Artimis, I posted a topic about it on Beamdog forum, looking for answers before I start editing spell descriptions again. How can I find you there Artimis? It was easy to test familiars, but I lack the skills to test Creep Doom specially its -6 stuff. Okay I’ll edit out those redundant texts in future. Spell Immunity? No need to apologize mate, as you’ve already guessed, my native language isn’t English, so I generally retain writing my own sentences to avoid putting too much rigid stuff on this site. And it’s perfectly OK how it looks like now that you edited. Have you tried Lighting pack mod, which can be safely installed anytime, you can either pick preset values according to preview pictures or you can adjust contrast, brightness and gamma yourself. Islandking (talk) 04:32, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi again Artimis, Looks like my spell descriptions are affected for unknown reasons, could you help me mend the Insect Plague page I edited? Thanks. Hello Arimis, I think I discovered (a part of) the root of all evil, I forgot I've checked Insect spell tweak in SCS which altered all insect spell functions(mainly becoming saving throwable) and descriptions. That still won't explain Find Familar though. See that thread for my further tests on it. I think we can just copy whatever the unmoded in-game descriptions to....in-game descriptions, and add the actual effects above if they dffers from the descriptions. ---- You mean most familiars are 24hp in your game as well? I think Find Familiar is the only case in which a spell funtions differently in EE, EE2Soa, and EE2Tob. I just checked Quasit using EEkeeper's creature tab, if I'm not mistaken, FAMQUA5 is the soa Quasit, FAMQUA25 is tob one, I think we can use the method to publish the actual info of all 3 verions of familiars, plus the in-game descriptions of course, speaking of which, what's your Quasit's status in Descriptions in EE and EE2? A popular Tactics & AI mod :-) ---- Hello Artimis, In description, Quasit is 12HP across BGEE, and the same 24HP in BG2EESoA and BG2EEToB, I assume this's the same for both of our games. In actual gameplay however, it's 12HP in BGEE, 24HP in BG2EESoA and 48HP in BG2EEToB for me, have you tested it in your ToB? In my game, there's only FAMQUAS in BGEE, and there're FAMQUAS ''and ''FAMQUA25 ''in BG2EE, when you said you can't find ''FAMQUA25, did you mean BGEE or BG2EE, if you meant the latter, then it's probobly because mods meddling my game again, but even that sounds strange, because elminster already said that SoA familiars have different status/HP than in ToB. So I think we should clarify the actual familar stats in ToB before we edit. As Find Familiar is a very special case, my opinion is that we first note there're 3 versions of familiar instead of just 2 described in description(that's of course after you test it in your unmoded ToB), then we can use the table you made to list all 3 versions of familiars, lastly we add 2 versions of in-game descriptions and where to get the scrolls, done. Islandking (talk) 05:34, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Night Arimis, oh staying up late is bad for health :-) Back to topic, did you find FAMQUA25 ''in EEkeeper? There's high chance that this file (if unmoded) is the familiar stats in ToB, so no need for Near Infinity if you can find it in your unmoded game. Photo time :-) ---- The first 2 is from BGEE, 3-6 is BG2EE, 7th is where I find FAMQUA25 I suspected different versions of EEk could be a factor, so I capture it. Anyway, abc is just a name, I assume test is the same? If that's the case, is it a1.0.3.6 bug? Oh don't forget to edit the Insect Plague page Artimis :-) Find familair spell Hello Artimis, Glad to know that you like this website. I invested a lot of hours (probably more than 1,000 hours) in developing this wikia. I was really active 3-5 years ago when I played the game myself. Currently I don't play the game anymore and I only visit the wikia when someone leaves a message on my talk page. I have made a table to present the information about each different familair and made it for two familairs. If you like it, then you could use it for the other familairs as well. I also added a bit more information on this page. Also, if you want to dig deeper into this game, you can use the program Infinity Explorer to view in-game files and scripts from the original Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate II (ToB included). It does not work for the enhanced editions. Because the summoned familairs which are in your inventories are in fact items, you can probably find more information about each familair as well. I have also added a link on the page, but I don't know if it works and if it's safe. Could you also add a signature using the signature button or typing the symbol ~ four times when you leave a message on a talk page in the future? It makes it a lot easier to know who left a message on a talk page. 23dutch45man (talk) 09:05, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- Morning Artimis, If that's the case, then lucky for me I didn't find 1.0.3.6 then :-) So now you have 1.0.3.5 and you can see ''FAMQUA25 ? ''What're Quasit stats in your game, are they the same as the photos I uploaded? Sorry for the trouble in Insect Plague page, I'll be more careful in future edit. If you don't mind me asking, what're other spells that function differently across the games. Wand of Forest is one item I can think of...Islandking (talk) 16:05, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Hallo Artimis, It's great to see you get around the EEk problem, maybe I should upgrade to 1.0.3.6 too. Afaik, the description in EEk is identicial to actual in-game description as EEk read the resources the same way the game does. Find Familiar is a very special case, all other spells should function the same across the games(as least in EE versions), and they stay true to in-game description most of cases, all we need to do is to add some "hidden" features the desciption not mentioned, like the summoned Hakeashar is still vulnerable to Death Spell and Death Fog, like Mordenkainen Sword is actually immune to all physical damage, and of course the tips/tricks in using them, but I suppose the trick part can be left for more experienced players in future. I rarely refer to Adventure Guide as it may be outdated while EE is still upgrading by patches. If you want to dig further, a popular tool people use nowadays is the upgraded Near Infinity https://github.com/Argent77/NearInfinity/releases which fully supports EE, sorry I have little more knowledge on programing. Oh, another thing, do you have sources on Shaman's exp and spell progression table Artimis? I know people say they're the same as Sorcerer's but I don't play as Shaman, just to be sure... Islandking (talk) 04:43, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi Artimis :-) I found this spell from your link http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/purify-food-and-drink/ lol That's surely useful, I wish I could cast it everyday ;-) From what I read from various resources, Shaman seem to have XP and spell progression table of Sorceror and Thac0 table of a Cleric, a strange combination, I will try to find and test more before I start to edit. Right now I'm trying to find some abilities EE altered, like Poison Weapon which EE nerfed, and restore the info from both versions. Good luck on your edit.Islandking (talk) 05:24, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Artimis hmm about Mental_Domination, I personally think that "initiate talks with some charmed creatures" is a hidden feature that should be mentioned, it's not so easy to find out and it's not tips/tricks. Also, I thought we already came to agreement about the "he/she" thing...Islandking (talk) 05:07, May 1, 2017 (UTC) And could you double check the image you uploaded on http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Physical_Mirror ? Hi Artimis, I had a plan to make a Charm talk list once, but I gave up because it's too much work for someone like me who isn't familiar with the NearInfinity tool, the best I can do is to leave this hint for players who're interested to discover more themselves, maybe I should replace the phrase "some charmed creatures" with "a few charmed characters" to be more accurate. Feel free to add Tranzig if you like, the reason I linked Rieltar is because I've already written the entire charm talk in his page. I don't feel consternated, I feel confused as I see you continue to do it your way "after" we taked about this. If it were me, I'd talk with you more about it if I didn't feel comfortable with the current agreement until we came to another. But once we had it, I'd surely respect it. But you have shown your ways of expressing your thoughts and I don't plan to interfere. I always try not to step on other contributors toes, and I stay ture to my words. It is not in my position to envalue your work but I still want to say Good Job! I was merely pointing out a small oversight.Islandking (talk) 04:21, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ---------- Hey Artimis, I just saw the werewolf page, fantastic! The wolf feels alive by seeing its pictures, makes me wanna play a shapeshifter, hmm, Cernd?...oh dear Should be accrate, but I'm still unsure about the Thac0 part, does the number shown have Str/Dex, weapon pips..etc factor in? If ememies are able to change its weapon from meele to ranged, their Thac0 would change depending on Str/Dex It'd be a difficult job, and I think most people are just interested in normal mobs' exp and loot and tougher guys' immunity info(for save or else spells) and strategies, but it's just my opinion and it's always good to have more detailed creature info. I'm glad you find it fun to explore the Charm talk, but let me warn you that though protential characters are many, those who actually have the hidden lines are few so it may not be very rewarding and satisfactory, and if you really want to do it, don't do in LoB setting -- increased ST like I'm playing right now, and maybe just EEk tons of scrolls for convenience. BG is an old game, I think we need every contributor to keep this wikia alive, some people are just expressing their thoughts, let em be and they may one day come back as a registered user to contribute. And do forgive me if I sounded jerk, I'm not good at it :-) Islandking (talk) 05:22, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi again Artimis, As I'm browsing I find Irenicus' Dungeon|this page that may requires your attention, I don't remember what's vanilla like anymore and SCS I installed may altered this area again, but the page's currently amass. Look at this : "''an Air Elemental Statue that activates the portal at Area 17 along with other loot" and "The Portal Rooms (Areas 3 and 17) are magic portals that lead to the second level of the dungeon once the key from Area 16 has been retrieved" What the heck so 17 is leading to second level of the dungeon or to the djinni? and activated by the Statue or Key? and about the sword of chaos +2, I still get it from the djinni not from Cambion. Can you confirm those? Sorry to trouble you. Islandking (talk) 05:53, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Hello Artimis, Have a safe and pleasant trip, it's a nice season for travel, I just came back month ago from a journey Japan :-) When you have time, please look at http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Freeing_the_djinni , some people say the reward corresponds to weapon pips in EE, maybe it's the case in previous patch? If so, the info should be updated to the latest patch, what do you think?Islandking (talk) 02:24, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Hello Artimis, how's your trip :-) Could you take a look at your Wand of Frost in BG2? My wof in BG2 seems to function differently from BG1, it's as follows: A wand of frost acts in a similar fashion to the Cone of Cold spell. Crystallized particles of snow and ice fan out from the wand's tip, defining an area wherein the temperature drops to -100 degrees F. Like all wands, the wand of frost can only be used a limited number of times before it melts into a harmless pool of water. Charge abilities: – Cone of Cold '' Damage: 8d6 cold (Save vs. Wand for half)'' '' Range: 100 ft.'' '' Area of Effect: 35-ft. cone with 90-deg. arc'' Islandking (talk) 06:31, May 8, 2017 (UTC) -------- You're back! Good to see u again Artimis :D I hope your trip is satisfying, must've brought back lots of trophies :-) Yeah I've been busy for the more I explore, the more I find that needs to be done. I made a to-do list myself: - Arrange the companion pages as their current structure is quite messy, I'll use Jaheira page as the example page. - Lack of SoD and BP content, I also received an reply from Gamesbanshee which didn't go well, they won't allow us to use their SoD walkthough here, it's no surprise but still a disappointment. The best I do is to carry some BP content here, of SoD I'm running out of options. - I used NearInfinity to extract lots of ability icons for use, their size are quite small but at least they're in-game orginal. - Corrections..corrections... In Free djinni page, it says the reward depends on PC's weapon pips, but I remember your last test shows it's locked to Sword of Chaos +2? So the in-game description of Wand of Forest in BG2 is the same as BG1 but its funtions changed, maybe we should add the info there. The Defender of Eastheaven page says it's a +2 weapon but my game shows it's +3, has EE changed that? Again it's good to see u back :-) Islandking (talk) 02:58, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Hi Artimis Oh sorry I didn't see the comments, some people mentioned that only after importing a Final Save after defeating Saravok while wielding the weapons from list can alter the reward list. In my case, I wasn't importing from the Final Save so maybe that's why I get Swrod of Chaos, I also checked my BG2 starting save, there's a suspicious global value OH_IMPORT02 9, I wonder if it has anything to do with, but my game is too heavily moded to clarify it. Others say it depends on weapon pips, oh...I guess the testing would take too much time for a minor quest like that, maybe we should just add some lines telling people the there're two kinds of rewards in EE and it depends on whether the game is imported from Final Save or not. Islandking (talk) 03:47, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ---------- Hello Artimis I noticed that in the current version of EE, when a companions who're under-leveled when joining the party, the game now gives them a certain amount of XP for you to level them up manually from level 1, this way, you can choose how to spend their weapon pips and could gain Max HP. Unlike the original games, in which their levels are set, weapon pips are fixed and HP is much lower than the possible maximum. I wonder if that's a mod thing, could you confirm that in your game? Thanks. Islandking (talk) 03:40, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Invisible stalker Hi Artimis, I fixed the problem you experienced with the Invisible stalker yesterday, but I mixed up the user, so I responded to Islandking instead of you =0. But I have one remaining question about the topic: Isn't it better to name the page of the creature Invisible Stalker (creature) and use the page Invisible Stalker as a disambiguation page, like Baldur's Gate for example? 23dutch45man (talk) 16:25, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ------------ Hello Artimis, good to see you again, I see, so maybe that’s why all other weapons, armor pages are redirected to the pages with their original names, not “+ number”, in addition to adding EE info to Defender of Easthaven, I think the page should be renamed to Defender of Easthaven, not Defender of Easthaven +2. I have some vague memory that only original BG1 auto levels up companions, in original BG2, the game already allows the player to allot weapon pips? But it’s very likely that I’m wrong for I don’t have a good memory :-) If you want to edit creature pages, may as well check http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Bestiary Have fun playing the game Artimis, I have to admit editing wikia is more time consuming than I expected, as a result, I’m progressing my current run “very” slowly. Cheers! Islandking (talk) 03:03, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Hello Artimis, My bad, I didn’t notice the spell when I was renaming pages, I did have a feeling that the name was a bit…longer ;-) Anyways, thanks for pointing out, I’ve made some necessary changes, hope it gets redirected correctly. I found there’s a “Monsters” category here, I don’t know what’s the difference between it and “Creatures”, maybe we should use both? Oh your mention of the Flame Tongue brings some good memories, the good old days…Islandking (talk) 02:35, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi Artimis, which misspelling?Islandking (talk) 02:36, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Alright found it ;-) Islandking (talk) 02:41, May 24, 2017 (UTC) And because of my mistake, the redirect pages of DoE are a bit messy :-( , feels shame about it...Islandking (talk) 02:43, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi Artimis Yes, I need to infom Dutchman as there're 3 pages now... I'd be more careful the next time I rename a page, editing spelling is common, but renaming is, not so simple. OK I understand, I'll add appropriate categories when I come across a page that needs. Islandking (talk) 03:33, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello Artimis, Can you help me? It seems I run into a big problem, as I was editing the Infobox item template page, hoping to add some links to it, it went well on the infobox already in there, eg. the infobox on the Potion of Healing page, however, when I try to add a new infobox item, it says "This template does not have fields to edit. Make changes to the template on its page." I think it would be the same for you if you try to add a new item infobox now... I already undo any edits made by me on the template page, but it still won't work, could you do me a favor to look into this matter? Many thanks.Islandking (talk) 11:57, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Artimis, It looks like the issue has been by FishTank after I sent fandom a bug report. But I still can't figure out where I did wrong on the template, could you teach me how to add some links as I was trying to do? Also it seems minor but the Infobox_spell template I edited has a small bug now, the Mirror Image infobox doesn't have "spell icon" text display to the right of the spell icon. As of now, some of the infobox template can be edited by the visual Infobox Builder, which is great, while some of them (like items, spell) can only be edited through the source mode, could you work your magic so that all of them can be done through the builder? Thank you. Islandking (talk) 04:01, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Hello Artimis, Good to see you. Lucky me, I'm using my loooong vaction time to contribute :-). I was editing the template of item infobox just then, it may malfunction for some time, but should go back to normal after several hours passed, don't know why, but after testing and consulting wikia staffs these days, it's the best result I can get. Other infobox templates work fine though. Just let you know in case you want to use these infoboxes. And one more thing, if you want to edit the infobox template, note that some templates can be edited via Infobox Builder (which is good), please don't switch to source mode when editing those, it's very hard to swich back to IB once it's saved when swithing to or edited & saved in source. Islandking (talk) 13:33, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi Artimis, how've you been? How are you these days, how's your work, oh I think somebody put some good info on Importing a Character page which relates to an unsolved discuession we had earlier, will you come back and check it, really miss you here. Islandking (talk) 07:19, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey Artimis! Super happy to hear from you again! How’ve you been? Yeah I just got nominated, which only means “''much''” more work to be done :-), be sure to come back one day so we can work together again! Best, Islandking (talk) 13:04, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Regarding armor class … … my reply is there. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:50, August 27, 2019 (UTC) :Again, I've replied on my own talk (a method I prefer: keep one discussion in one place). :I've made some changes to Brunos Costak, according to what I'm telling there. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:05, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Say, do I have to notify you here about a response in our 'thread' on my talk? Or do you look for it by yourself? And does the intended 'ping' by placing your username as a link work? I mean, do you get notified about somebody having mentioned you? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:00, August 30, 2019 (UTC) ::As talked about there, take a look at where you can see that VE-icons issue in the notes section that was caused by your . -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:09, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Creatures I might be inconsistent there, myself, but I think the creatures list better reflects the displayed name, rather than full ones. Also: be super-careful when editing it (items as well), because it's a very large page, needs lots of computer/browser resources, and thus there are often micro-errors when saving (such as adding random numbers before "Enemies" inside the link at the bottom section). Section-editing might help with this, but also only a bit. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:15, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Charmed dialog and inventory Hi! Two things: #Do you find it necessary to state that a character "has nothing to say" "when charmed"? (And you can use a lower case "c" for that.) #What do you think would be the best idea for a (redirecting) pagename for spell scrolls? ##"Scroll of " ##" scroll" ##" (scroll)" (this would be the most accurate one in terms of wiki naming conventions but includes an – oftentimes – bad looking suffix in parentheses) ##''something else'' Uhm, did I offend you? Or somehow drove you away from talking with me? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:43, September 4, 2019 (UTC)